They Raise Each Other Up
by SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind
Summary: A song ficcy for contestshipping! I lurves this song! May has lost a contest to Harley, but how will she feel when Drew shows up? CS


Hey peeps! Another song fic by me! Don't own Pokemon..-sigh- Hope you like it! The song is "You Raise Me Up" by the Celtic Women. I lurves this song!

–sea cliff outside of Goldenrod City–

A young woman sat, looking at the stars. She had had theworst day of all time.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

May sighed; She had just lost a contest, to Harley. Of all the people she could have lost to, why him? At least he had gotten his revenge on her finally and would leave her alone.

She wished she hadn't parted with her friends to journey by herself in Jhoto. She was so lonely since she had left. Now she found herself wondering about her emerald haired rival and how he was. She hadn't seen him at the contest and assumed that he probably had all of his ribbons.

"Hey May,"

She knew that voice, "Drew," she was puzzled, "Why are you here? You didn't even participate in the contest."

"I thought I'd come and watch you. Ouch; losing to Harley must have really stung," he actually sounded sympathetic towards her, "I expect he probably cheated. I'll never trust that guy." Drew sat down beside May and pulled out a rose from his pocket.

"Here. A cheer up gift." He handed her the rose and she took it gladly, inhaling its intoxicating scent.

"Thanks Drew," May gave him a grateful smile as she thought, _"I don't know why, but I feel so much happier since he's here."_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
_

"_Wow, she looks much prettier when she's happier." _Drew thought as he saw her smile at him. He couldn't comprehend why, but he felt his cheeks heating up as he looked away. Drew was glad that he had traveled here to see her. He had been lonely without the constant competition he shared with May.

He knew that she would be there to comfort him if he himself had lost an important contest, though somehow, even if he hadn't lost, May's presence was comforting in itself.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.  
_

May looked up to Drew and said, "Hey Drew,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure."

The pair got up and began to walk inland, towards Goldenrod Park.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

When they arrived at the center, May stopped and laid down to look up at the sky. The stars had just come out and their twinkling light played with May glorious sapphire orbs.

"May,"

"Yeah Drew?" He had lain down beside her and was gazing up towards the full moon. It's silvery light seemed to be embedded in his silky emerald locks.

"Have you ever had someone that you loved, but you just didn't know if they felt the same way?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes it feels as if I do, but I'm not quite sure."

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure either. I've known her for what seems like an eternity and she's a great friend, but I don't know. How could she harbor feelings for her rival?"

May's heart skipped a beat, could he be talking about her? Or was it some other person? He did have a lot of rivals.

"Same with me. He makes me so mad sometimes, but then he'll turn around and really make me feel better when I'm depressed."

Drew felt his palms begin to sweat. Could she mean him? It had to be!

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

Drew rolled on his side to face May.

"May," it was but a whisper, but May heard and turned to face her newly-discovered crush.

Unknowingly, the two began to lean towards one another as Drew embraced May into a tight hug. May was blushing fiercely, but didn't say a word.With her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her protectively and yet, so gentle and loving, everything was perfect. The two wanted to stay like that forever. When the time came for them to depart from each other, no words needed to be said. They knew how the other felt and would enjoy seeing each other at the next town, where they would officially start their relationship.

Maybe that day for the girl on the cliff wasn't as bad as she originally made it out to be. She had found out who she loved and it was not unrequited...


End file.
